My Heart Painting
by Reverlance
Summary: Fuji Syusuke was always calm and composed with everyone in school, except 1 person, his crush since 1st year junior high school, Echizen Nanami. In his last year in Seigaku, will he finally make his move? FujiXOC, RyomaXSakuno, Seigaku Tennis ClubXOCs.
1. Chapter 1: A Painting Starts With A Pen

**Name**: Echizen Nanami (越前七海)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Nana-chan, Nami-chan, Gei-chan

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 13 yrs. old

**Birthday: **October 16

**Hair: **Very light green, usually in a messy bun held up by pens/brushes/chopsticks

**Eyes: **Red, a girl version of Ryoma's and Nanjiro's

**Height: **5'5"

**Status: **3rd year junior highschool student, Artist

**Quote: **"The beauty inside the picture may not be _everything_ but it takes a fairly big part!" "One thing I hate most are arrogant people,"

**Family: **Echizen Ryoma (younger brother), Echizen Nanjiro (father), Echizen Rinko (mother), Echizen Ryoga (adoptive older brother), Meino Nanako (cousin)

Nanami is the active older sister of Ryoma, though she receives a lot of offers from overseas talent scouts, she still keeps a low profile claiming that she doesn't believe she has enough skill. She is very passionate about art but most people just deem this as arrogance. She used to play tennis with her younger brother as a child but when he left for America. She is currently studying in Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) and has a high reputation for being a great artist. She is kind-hearted and very oblivious.

**Chapter 1:**

~Nanami's P.O.V

"Nanami dear, can you walk Ryoma to school today?" mom asked me as you walk to the dining table. "Mom, what kind of question is that?! Of course I'll walk my adorable little brother to school!" I say hugging Ryoma from behind who was apparently starting his breakfast. "I missed you too onee-chan," he says smugly. I smile at him and walk to another chair where bacon and eggs were set. Once both of us finished our breakfast, we walked out of the house. "Bye mom!" me and Ryoma waved, me picking up my giant art suit case and him picking up his tennis bag, going out of the house. Then, out of no where my dad came out and tried to tackle me into a hug which I evaded by hitting him with my big heavy bag. "Bye dad," I say flatly going out of the door. "My, we're making that a daily ritual aren't we," I say in a wondering tone looking into the distance. "Maybe you should take those pens and pencils out of you hair sis, before you did keep your hair in a messy bun but with _normal _hair accessories," Ryoma suggests cocking an eyebrow. "It's easier this way!" I say grinning at toothy grin at him. He then sighs and before we knew it, we were at school. As we entered the gates, I turned to him and started fixing his collar.

~Ryoma's P.O.V

As we entered the gates of Seishun academy, my older sister turned to me and started fixing my collar. I have to admit, I missed these times…

_**Flashback**_

_We were about to enter the gates of our school when Nanami turned to me and started fixing me up. It was my first day of school and of course, I was in the same school as onee-chan. "Now Ryoma, don't get into any fights on your first day ok? Don't do anything bad and at leaving time, don't go with any person you don't know ok?" she instructed straightening out my shirt. I nodded my head smiling at her. She kissed my cheek and I started to run to the classroom. _

_**Change scene**_

_I got into a very big fight, but how could I let it go? And at the front of our house, we stopped. "Ryoma… why did you fight them?" she asked not looking at me. "Th-They called you an addict and is obsessed with art. I know you can be a little creepy at times with your puppet things but you're a great sister! How could I let it go that easily?! They had no right! They don't know you!" I yell sort of defending myself… well I was 5 years old, of course I'd do that and try to avoid the means of her scolding me. She sighed, "Exactly, they don't know anything, that's why you shouldn't have gotten angry and fought," she says kneeling down and looking at me. She took out her handkerchief and wiped my face with it. Because of this, I started to cry, she didn't look the least bit angry! She wiped my tears along with the dirt and then started dusting my shirt and straightening it off. I then hug her which she, of course, gave back. "I appreciate you doing things like that for me Ryoma but I would have been more impressed if you have just talked back and not fought. Next time, think things through first ok?" she asks breaking the hug to look me in the eye. I nod still sobbing but then she kisses my forehead making me feel a lot better. "C'mon," she says smiling at me as she stands up and holds my hand again, leading me into our house._

Yeah, I know they were touchy scenes… but what can I do? She was my sister, and that made her special… to me at least. She finished fixing me up and then smiled and went close to my face. "Have a nice day, Ryo-kun," she says still smiling, I would've expected her to kiss my cheek or my nose or something, but she didn't, she must've thought I'd be embarrassed in front of all these people. She walked me to my classroom and went off to hers.

~Nanami's P.O.V

After dropping Ryoma off at his classroom I head off to mine where I met my friend Natsuki Shiori. We were both in class 3-6 and was both in the art club, and of course, we knew each other… all too well. We laugh and talk together about random things, and from time to time, tease her about a certain… _guy_, unaware that _someone_ was actually looking at me from across the room.

~Fuji's P.O.V

There she was, Echizen Nanami, my classmate since 1st year… and my long admired crush. Well, despite being charismatic in front of everyone else, I was a complete coward when it came to her, even before. She must think weirdly of me by now… since every time she'd approach me before I was stammer and sometimes avoid her. I remember one of the art club's art galleries, I visited because my friend Matsumoto Chiyoko, one of the members of the art club, invited me to come, and there my secret admiration was exposed to her as she found me looking at works that were only made by Nanami. I looked enviously (but didn't show) at those guys who are in the art club, I wish I had that much freedom to talk to Nanami so casually… and perhaps even call her Nana-chan…. "Alright class, you'll be grouped by pairs in this assignment," Professor Kusaka, our biology teacher announced holding a box. All of us got a piece of paper from it and looked at it. Apparently, the class had 34 students and divided by 2 it was 17, so he made 2 of each number and we're suppose to find the person with the same number as us. "Hi Fuji-kun what's your number?!" several girls asked me but all of them had different numbers than I. Soon, Professor Kusaka started telling those who are already paired up to sit down. I sighed this is harder than I thought. "Hey Fuji-kun! What's your number?" an unexpected voice asked me. I looked up only to see the one and only Echizen Nanami smiling at me. "I-I… I-I-I…" I stammered and I felt like a complete idiot now. He took my hand, which made me blush, and looked at the paper. She looked up and grinned that beautiful toothy grin of hers. "Looks like we're partners!" she says but then, those words seem to burn me. No, I can't afford to look like a complete idiot in front of her! No way! "Looks like your partners eh Echizen, Fuji," Professor Kusaka smiled listing us down on his clip board. I didn't get the chance to protest because Nanami already pulled me to a table. "I noticed you got a little freaked out by me," she whispered to me while Professor Kusaka explained that we'd be working for **2 MONTHS** and what the project was about. I looked at her surprised, but she returned it with a smile. "Don't be, I know I can be weird at times but it's not too late for us to be friends!" she smiles at me holing her hand out for me to shake, and so I did. Somehow, I don't feel so scared anymore… maybe I can make through this for 2 months without exposing myself to her. I then rummage my bag for a pen… but can't find one… damn! How stupid of me! "Something wrong Fuji-kun?" Nanami asked from behind me looking over my shoulder, making me blush again. "U-Uh… I seemed to have forgotten my pen at home…" I say smiling nervously with my back faced to her. I then turned and found her removing one of the pens from her hair and handing it to me. "Here, you can use mine, but make sure to return it tomorrow or later this afternoon," she says smiling as I took the pen. I examined it and noticed it had the same aroma her hair had, making me blush once again. And so, we began with our project and just by looking at the elaborate plans, it was bound to last 2 months. The rest of the day, me and Nanami stuck together and we got know a little about each other, but of course, we also talked a lot about the project, until club activities. Today, we found a freshman named Echizen Ryoma, must be Nanami's younger brother or something. Right now, there seemed to be a commotion over there with Arai. Arai proposed a match but Echizen's rackets were gone, and he seemed to be… a little upset. "The thing is sempai… one of those rackets… were given to me by my sister," he says in a serious tone before looking up at Arai. "Those rackets were hand chosen by her despite the fact she doesn't even play tennis," Echizen continued but then Arai smirked. "Oh, so your big sister's little boy!" Arai mocked but then Echizen smirked back. "Sempai, let's play," he says looking at Arai. "Hm… I want to see more of this," I say putting my fingers on my chin. "I knew you were going to say that…" Eiji said from behind me. The game ended and Echizen had won despite his racket but then, Nanami came along with the rest of the art club. She then hit Echizen's head with her harisen. "Oww… I win a game then you hit me on the head?" Echizen asked Nanami annoyed. "Was it that hard to keep out of trouble on your first day?" she asked sighing at her brother, handing him his tennis bag which surprised Arai a bit. She took out a much damaged red racket and sighed. "Looks like you busted your birthday gift…" she says looking at Ryoma who had his head down. "Well, no bother; I'll just get you a replacement maybe… Saturday?" she asks leaning down at her brother. Suddenly, his head shot up, his surprised eyes shown. "Y-You don't have to, it was―" we all knew that he was about to point to Arai but then Nanami hugged him. "I want to, period," she says pulling away. She then stands up and turns to Arai. "Arai-kun, thanks for taking care of my cocky brother, make sure not to go too hard on him," Nanami smiles at him before walking out of the court.

**~Nanami's P.O.V**

After walking out of the courts, we went back to the art studios. "Ne (hey), Nana-chan," Shiori called me. I looked back at her and asked, "Yes?" She looked down and started to blush. "Um… wh-what do you think of… Kikumaru-kun…?" she asked shyly and a smirk tugged on my lips. "I think… you two are a perfect match!" I smiled at her before running away, knowing that she would most likely chase after me. "Nana-chan!!!" she yelled blushing, doing as I thought. We reached the art studios and started cleaning up, we did leave it there before going to the courts. After cleaning, we reached the gates and separated. She walked home while I stayed near the gates; I can't just let Ryoma walk home by himself on his first day! "Echizen-san?" a familiar masculine voice called. I looked up, only to see the one and only Fuji Syusuke. I'm just glad that he didn't see me as a freak anymore. "Hi Fuji-kun!" I smile at him. "So, when are we going to start with our project?" I ask him. "Hmmm… maybe this Saturday? I mean, you and your brother are going to buy a new racket right? Maybe we can buy ingredients then," he suggest then I smile taking out my planner and putting that on Saturday. "Ne… Echizen-san," Fuji said looking at me. "Why don't we play a game?" he asks smiling at me. "What kind of game?" I ask cocking an eyebrow. "A game where we can know more about each other," he says, and then I eye him suspiciously. "I-I mean… since we are gonna be partners for a long time, we ought to know what the other likes and what the other dislikes…" he trails off, probably a little embarrassed. I then giggle, "Alright then, how about thumb wrestling? Whoever wins gets to ask the other whatever he/she wants," I thought taking his hand. Suddenly, his cheeks became pink, was he sick or something? "Are you ok?" I ask placing my hand on his forehead, then he shook his head and took hold of my hand. "N-No! It's ok, let's play," he says and so we did, 1st round: he wins. Question: "What's your favorite color?" I laughed at his childish question, but non the less, I answered, "Red." Next round: I win. Question: "Do you have any siblings?" Now it was his turn to laugh, "Two in fact, and Yumiko-nee-chan and Yuuta," he answers. Next round: he wins. "When is your birthday Echizen-san?" "October 16" Next round: I win. "Mahhh, you're very strong Echizen-san," Fuji says smiling at me. I was about to answer but, "Onee-chan!"

**~Ryoma's P.O.V**

Horio, the others and I finally finished cleaning up, and as I was on my way to the gates, I saw a brunette guy holding hands with my sister. I scrunched my eyebrows as I watched this touching scene, looks like they were laughing together, ugh, how oblivious can my sister get? This guy is obviously chancing with her. "Onee-chan!" I call to her. She looks back at me and waved, still holding the guys hand. I got closer and when I was right in front of them, I eyed my sister annoyed; she didn't seem to get it. "Oh Ryoma, this is Fuji Syusuke, my classmate and your sempai, he's in the tennis club too," she introduced me to him, maybe not noticing that they were still holding hands. I got a little pissed and pulled their hands apart and took my sister's. "Pleased to meet you sempai," I say plainly before pulling Nanami along with me. "Uh… I'll see you tomorrow Fuji-kun!" she waves at him and he waves back. "Ne, Ryoma, stop pulling my arm it hurts!" she complains and so I let go. We walked silently back home. "You shouldn't be flirting with guys you know," I say before we step into our house's gates. "I wasn't flirting with him! We were just getting to know each other since we're gonna be partners for a project," she says staring at me in disbelief. She then places her hand on my shoulder made lifted my head so I would look directly at her eyes. "I know your concerned but I'm not stupid enough to get screwed by just any boy, ok?" I nodded my head and we both go inside the house.

**~Fuji's P.O.V**

I could tell that the younger Echizen doesn't like me very much, oh well, after they left, I walked home myself. "I'm home!" I call entering the house. "Oh, Syusuke," Yumiko-nee-chan greeted me. "I borrowed your pen on the last minute, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Oh, it's ok Yumiko-nee," I say suddenly remembering Nanami's pen. When I got to my room, I looked at the pen and noticed it still had the aroma of her hair, it must've been in there for a long time. I smiled, "I can't wait for Saturday," I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Oneechan

**Chapter 2:**

**~Nanami's P.O.V**

In the past few days, Ryoma was able to win his matches with several people from the tennis club and was going to be a regular if he wins this match… with Inui. "Your brother seems to be doing very well," I hear Fuji say from behind me, oh I forgot, me and Fuji has gotten closer the past few days too, we usually play that thumb wrestling game on our spare time. "Yeah, I can't believe home much he's improved! I mean, when he was still a little boy he kept missing the ball, now he catches it and returns it with much force," I say smiling at my brother who was now working very hard to become a regular.

I know his intentions in becoming a regular, and I also know that he does not intend to become a pro, yet. Then, Ryoma defeated Inui using his infamous line that has been passed down to us by our dad (although made into several versions), "Mada mada dane." "Beating two regular players, he's good," Fuji commented. "Sure is," Momo commented from behind us. "Ah… Momo-chan-sempai," one of the first years in front of us says. "I told you it was fine if you call me 'Momo-chan'," he replies. "It's because 'Momo-chan' is a stupid nickname!" Miyamoto Yuuna, a second year in the art club, commented. "Who are you saying that has a stupid nickname?! Look at yourself _Yuyu-chan_!" Momo yelled back annoyed at Yuuna. "Ne, Yuyu-chan, you shouldn't fight with your classmates!" I scold her playfully. "Gomen Nanami-sempai, but can you make this moron an exception?" she asks not ripping her glare away from Momo's face. I then cover a random 1st year's ears. "I will if you do not say bad words in front of the 1st years, shame on you two! Using violent language in front of _innocent children_," I playfully say, pretending to be upset.

Ryoma then came out of the tennis court and despite the fact that his friends were talking to him, he approached me and Fuji.

"Impressed onee-chan?" he asks cockily but I sighed back. "Mada mada dare," was my reply, it was true anyway, right now, he just seems to be like the shadow of our dad. "I'm calling mom," I say picking up my phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Moshi moshi?_" dad's lazy voice said from the other side of the telephone.

"Otto-san, I have great news!" I say excitedly.

"_What?! Ryoma got a girlfriend?!_" he yells through the phone.

My head dropped in dismay, can't this guy think about anything but girls? "No dad, Ryoma did not get a girlfriend, he became a regular," I say annoyed, somehow, I lost my appetite to talk.

"_That's it? Why do you call on such small things Nanami?_" he asked lazily.

"I was HOPING you would take into consideration, I don't know, maybe a CELEBRATION?!" I asked, annoyed by the old man's carelessness.

"_What are you saying Nanjiro?!_" mom's voice came.

"_That's wonderful news sweetie, we'll celebrate later tonight_," she says.

"_Oh, and sweetie, Mr. Noburu called a while ago, he said you and your friends are going home late because you're going to finish 20 plates? Is that true?_" she asks and I sigh.

"Yes mom, we had to… repay a debt," I say nervously.

"_Ok then, say congratulations for Ryoma for me sweetie_," she says.

"No need, he heard," I say looking at Ryoma who just pulled his cap down.

"_Alright, bye sweetie_," she says hanging up.

"Well, your party's all set," I say smiling at Ryoma.

"Whatever, it's gonna be no fun anyway," he says walking away. I sighed; he must be disappointed that I can't celebrate with them. "Ne, onee-chan, what's that debt you're talking about?" Ryoma asks stopping on his tracks and looking back at me. "Well…" I trailed off but then Watanabe Suzu, our president, just needed to come. "Irresponsible sister, not telling her brother things he needs to know," she joked. I then took a can of spray paint from the box that she was holding and sprayed it on her. "Hey! No fair, I thought paint fight is gonna take place in the art studio!" she yells annoyed at my sudden attack. "Aw, c'mon president-san, surely you understand my lack of discipline when it comes to paint fights," I say smirking at her, showing her the paint balloon in my hand.

"Now I know why our paint runs out fast, you kids are playing with it," Mr. Noburu said, popping out of nowhere. "It's not _just_ playing!" Suzu and I protested. "Its art!" me, Suzu, and the rest of the club says. It sort of surprised me, where did they come from?! Why do people like popping out of nowhere right now?! "Oh well, you kids have fun and make sure the redecorating of our studio is nice and… _clean_," he says smiling at us which we returned with grins. "Oh well, bye Ryoma! Fuji-kun!" I wave at them running off with the rest of the club.

**~Ryoma's P.O.V**

That evening, we did celebrate but like I said, it was no fun without onee-san. After dinner, I sat on the couch with the intention of watching TV. "Ryoma," I hear mom call from the door frame leading to the living room from the kitchen. "I know your upset about your sister not coming to celebrate with us but I hope you understand that she has a lot of things to do, this is her last year in Seigaku Junior High school and Mr. Noburu is working them out a lot," mom explained to me, I get it actually… but I just cant help getting upset about it. "I know mom… thanks…" I say quietly, flipping through the channels. "You intend to wait here for her all night, huh?" she asks pulling me into a hug. Well… it was what I intended to do but how did she know? "Good night sweetie," she says kissing my forehead and retreating into dads and her room.

I try to stay up until she comes, but it was pass 11 already and my eyes got droopy. Bit by bit… my eyes closed.

The next morning, I woke up to feel something warm near me. I fluttered my eyes open, only to find my sister beside me with a blanket covering us. I smiled and woke her up so that we can both get ready for school.

**~Nanami's P.O.V**

That evening, I mean, morning, I did get home about 12am. I went inside the living room and smiled at the sight before me. The TV was on but the one who was supposedly watching was asleep. Ryoma must have tried to wait until I got back, I smiled at him. I went upstairs and changed my clothes and went back down with a blanket. I laid beside Ryoma and put the blanket over us, it was like before…

_**Flashback**_

_It was late at night, about 12am, I was fast asleep until I heard my door creak open. I open my eyes a little and saw a small figure. "Onee-chan…?" I heard Ryoma's voice ask. "What is it Ryoma?" I say rubbing my eyes a bit. "I-I had a bad dream…" he says softly clutching a stuffed toy I gave him for Christmas once. "You… want to sleep here?" I ask him, he must be embarrassed to ask me such a thing. He nodded his head shyly and crawled into bed with me. He was first to fall asleep and I stared at his sleeping face before falling asleep myself._

He was so cute and soft before, now he's grown a little. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Ryoma shaking me. "Ohayo, Ryo-kun," I say smiling. "Ohayo Nami-nee," he replies and I smile at his mention of his old nickname for me. We got up and headed for our rooms to get ready for school. We ate breakfast and went to school where we went out separate ways.

**~Fuji's P.O.V**

I wasn't able to give Nanami her pen yesterday, so I better remember to go it today. The whole day went by quick although Nanami and I do have a few classes together; I always forget to give it back to her. Tennis practice came and after that I was determined to give back her pen after practice. "Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm glad that you offered our club to join the regulars today, I hope it's not much of a bother," we heard Mr. Noburu say from afar. "Oh! That's no problem! I'm sure your girls are in great need of exercise, don't mind my regulars! I'm sure their thrilled!" Ryuzaki-sensei says with a blush visible on her cheeks. "Alright, listen up boys, the elites of the art club are coming to learn tennis with us so be polite!" Ryuzaki-sensei announces as the whole club including Mr. Noburu sweat dropped. The whole club knew perfectly that Ryuzaki-sensei has her eyes on Noburu-sensei. "Nnnnneeeeeeeee!!! Noburu-sensei! I don't want to do tennis today, I still have to finish my plates!" we heard Nanami whine as they approach the courts. "Now, now Echizen-chan, you know it's not polite to refuse," he replies. "Oh your such a gentleman Noburu-sensei!" Ryuzaki-sensei squealed hugging Noburu-sensei making everyone sweat drop again.

"But I still have to finish my pottery assignment Noburu-sensei!" Natsuki-san (Shiori) complained. "I still have to research about the Venus de Milo!" Harada-san whined. The other members of the art club started whining and complaining too but then, Ryuzaki-sensei snapped, "WHAT'S DONE IS DONE NOW ALL OF YOU GO TO THE COURTS!!!" she yells, frightening the girls making them run into the courts. "Now, boys, get a piece of paper from this box, each piece has a name of one of the girls here and whoever you get will be the one you teach," Ryuzaki-sensei instructed and so we all did, and here are the pairings.

Kaido & Yoshida Miyu

Momo & Miyamoto Yuuna

Inui & Takahashi Mariko

Kawamura & Matsumoto Chiyoko

Oishi & Kiyoko Sachiko

Eiji & Natsuki Shiori

Echizen & Harada Riku (not really one of the elites)

Tezuka & Watanabe Suzu

Me & Echizen Nanami

Yep, I got paired up with Nanami who still had her hair tied up by her pens and pencils. "Mah! Looks like you and I are partners again Fuji-kun!" she smiled at me and I nod. "What?! Why am I paired up with Tezuka?!" Watanabe-san complained. "Not again…" I hear Nanami mutter from beside me before approaching Watanabe-san and Tezuka. "Neeeeee Suzu-chan, stop complaining, it's just for now," Nanami said taking hold of Watanabe-san's arm as if trying to stop her from doing something. But then she jerked out of Nanami's grasp and turned and glared at Tezuka. Actually, I don't know what Watanabe-san has against Tezuka, I mean, they hardly talk let alone fight! When I ask Nanami, she just says it's, "Suzu-chan's personal hatred." "Now, now you wouldn't want to get stressed out again do you?" Nanami asked patting Watanabe-san's back. "Demo!" she tried to protest but Nanami cut her off. "You wouldn't let us have a new batch of red paint now would you?" she asked, and something about her question made every one of the girls flinch.

"Fine," Watanabe-san sighed in defeat and went ahead of Tezuka to a court.

"Well, let's get started?" Nanami turned back to me, but before I could answer, Watanabe-san called back.

"Oi, Nanami! You might want to take those pens out of your hair first," she smirked.

"But hair in your face is soooo bothersome!" Nanami complains.

"Then try using _normal _hair accessories that could actually put your hair up even if your running around," Watanabe-san suggested smirking at Nanami. She then went closer to Watanabe-san and pulled her pin out.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Borrow!" Nanami yelled back taking out the pens in her hair and replaced them with the pin, not letting her hair fall down. I smiled at her.

"Why do I have to warm up?" we hear Kiyoko-san yell from afar. "Oooo, looks like things aren't going that nice… oh well, let's get started!" she smiled at me and so we did.

**~Sachiko's P.O.V**

Why was I paired up with this Oishi guy? He's such a wimp! I mean, he's too careful, he's making me warm up because I might get a muscle pull. Ugh, it's not like anyone would care if I get some broken muscles or anything.

"You should warm up before we practice Kiyoko-san, you might hurt yourself," he says worriedly.

"It's not like someone would mind if I do end up in the hospital anyway…" I say softly looking away from him, but his answer definitely surprised me.

"Of course someone will mind!" he snapped at me surprising me a little.

"Your friends would!" he says.

"Your family would!" he says, and this time a smirked.

"Family huh?" I say softly enough for him not to hear.

"I would!" he says, now really surprising me, but then I looked down and smiled a fake smile. "Of course… you deem me as _your responsibility_," I say in a mocking way and then went ahead of him to a court. "Let's get started," I say not looking back at him. He did take me back a while ago, but he doesn't know anything, thus he does not have the right to say anything but does have the right to stay silent.

**~Shiori's P.O.V**

"Where do you want to start Shio-chan?" Kikumaru-kun asked me making me blush. Yes… I do have a teeny weeny little crush on him, but that's just it! Nothing else! "U-Uh…." I somehow can't say anything. Well wont you feel this way if you were paired with the guy you like?! You can't blame me! "I know, let's start with your swinging!" he says handing me a racket and walked behind me, holding my arms from behind, this made me blush. "So, you swing like this…" and that was the last thing I heard from him, the rest was a blur since I was dozing off in my own fantasy world….

**~To be continued…**

**Here are a few notes:**

Here are the following meanings:

Oi- Hey

Ne- another term for hey

Onee-chan: older sister

Otto-san: father

Sensei: Teacher

Demo: but

Mada mada dane: No, not yet

Mada mada dare: the same as Mada mada dane


	3. Chapter 3: The Scream by Munch

**Chapter 3: The Scream by Munch**

**~Yuuna's P.O.V**

Shit… why did I have to be paired up… WITH THE MOST ANNOYING GUY IN THE WORLD?! Momoshiro Takeshi. He was already playing a game with me! I don't even know how to serve! I missed the ball he launched at me and he started to laugh. "You're not supposed to do it like that _Yuyu-chan_," he mocked making me more furious. He was laughing that annoying laugh of his. I hated everything about this guy, I hated how his hair stands up, I hated his purple eyes, I hated his dumb ole' name, I hated how stupid he was, I hated how he would copy people's notes and _answers_ in class, I hated how lazy he was, I hated how messy he was, I hated _**EVERYTHING **_about him, but why did I have all the bad luck in the world this moment that I had to have _him_ as my _teacher_, of all people! I bet I'd learn more from the non-regular freshmen here than him! Arg! "Aw, Yuyu-chan's mad! Looks like she gonna―" but before he could even finish his sentence, I threw his racquet (which he lent me) at him which he dodged easily, he turned back to yell at me but his face met the sole of my shoe. He fell with a red mark on his face and I walk away, burning with annoyance.

**~Miyu's P.O.V**

I was… with the scariest… guy I've ever met… Kaidoh Kaoru…. He… scared the shit out of me… and I was known as a tough person here… shit I'm looking at him with a scared expression! This can't happen! My image will be ruined! I looked bravely at his snake-like eyes… it was nothing compared to what I was really feeling. I thought he was suppose to teach me? But somehow… his eyes were daunting me… I knew he didn't like me as much as I didn't like him but… there was no reason for him to look at me like that! "Are we gonna start or what?" he said surprising me with his low voice. I recovered from my shock _physically_ and put on a brave face. "Yeah, I was going to tell you to hurry it up already!" I say bravely a slight tremble in my voice. He looked at me with those scary eyes of his making me shiver but I did not take off the brave face. He sighed and led me towards the courts where he taught me the basics. I sighed… how ever am I going to survive like this?

**~Chiyoko's P.O.V**

I see Fuji and Echizen are in friendly terms now, that's good. In first year, whenever Echizen talked to him, he would stutter or ignore her, pretending he was doing something and had not heard her. At first it infuriated her, then afterwards, she got to the conclusion that he was freaked out by her puppets and let him go (she wanted to be friends with **everyone**). Me, being Fuji's friend, knew he had a crush on her since first year, she was the only girl in school that he couldn't talk properly to. I mean, he handles his fan girls so well but when it came to Echizen he was always like "Er-um-well-su-we-I―" his words were so incoherent that even Echizen thought he was weird herself but now he can talk properly to her. Heh, who knows? Maybe I'll get these two together by the end of the year. I smiled triumphantly not noticing Inui walk up behind me. "Ah, so you also like observing people, huh Mastumoto-san?" he asked freaking the hell out of me.

Translation: making me scream.

"That was a very expected reaction since it's you," he says as if he knew me. I heard a few things about him too, he was known as a data man, hmm… maybe I'll be able to use him in the future… in my matchmaking. "What are you, stalker of everyone?" I ask, making him smirk. "If you want to put it that way…" he replies, and then I smirk. "Well then, why don't we work together? I have a few couples in mind, I'll help you get data on them as long as you give me that data I _need_," I propose to him earning a smirk similar to mine. "That's a very interesting offer Matsumoto-san, I'll think about it," he replied. "Well then may I know your answer tomorrow?" I asked formally. "Of course," he said before leading me to the courts. "You are very good at negotiating Matsumoto-san, almost as good as your matchmaking," he complemented earning a formal thanks from me. This way, I'll have all the couples on my list together before the end of the year with Echizen and Fuji, high on my priority list.

**~Mariko's P.O.V**

Sad, I was paired up with the most timid regular here in Seigaku, Kawamura Takashi. His abs weren't bad but he wasn't as hot as Tezuka, Fuji, maybe even Momo. "S-So T-Takahashi-san… ano… shall we start?" he stuttered making me give out a sigh of disappointment, I was one of the most popular girls in school. Blonde wavy hair, dark blue eyes, bottle-shaped body, big breasts, what else could a guy want? It's just sad that it wasn't _just _the hot guys that were attracted to me, even losers like Kawamura. "Yeah, yeah, lets make this quick," I say turning, only to find him gawking at me. I sighed again before flipping my hair at him, walking ahead of him.

**~Nanami's P.O.V**

"AHHHH!!!! I hadn't exercised _that_ much since _1__st__ year_!!!" I yell as the Art Club elites and the Seigaku regulars walk home together. "My wrists always feel like spaghetti after I paint but now even my _legs_ are gelatin-like!" Shiori complains beside me. "It didn't tire me at all," Yuyu-chan says in a bored manner huffing to the side. "That's because you were too busy beating up Momo!" I yell at her before running to poor red-faced Momo's side. "Aw, my poor kohai!" I exclaimed hugging him a little making Yuyu-chan a little annoyed since I was taking her "Archenemy's" side. "I didn't have a hard time at all!" Miyu-chan boasted. Both Shiori and I glared at her. "Stop lying!" I yell at her. "I-I'm not lying!" Miyu-chan defended herself. "Your legs are wobbling," Shiori pointed out in a-matter-of-fact tone making Miyu-chan blush in embarrassment. "I wasn't tired at all," Sachiko huffed to the side lazily. I gave her a side glare. "Of course, Sachiko-chan's always participating _eagerly_ in gang fights, of course you wouldn't be tired at all because your body's _always_ tuned up!" I retorted annoyed. She glared at me and put me in a head lock. "AHHHH!!! SACHI-CHAN'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!" I manage to yell before my air tubes were cut off. "Kiyoko-san! Please stop that!" Oishi says trying to pull Sachiko away from me, which oddly succeeded. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sachiko-sempai, you know what we do to those who hurt others in our club," Yuyu-chan smirked lightly at her sempai. Sachiko's eyes twitched a bit as she backed away slowly, knowing what was coming for her… something dangerous… something life-threatening…. "DOG PILE!!!" the whole art club yelled before jumping on Sachiko, almost killing her. "Revenge is sweet," I say sadistically before standing up from the pile. "Curse you… all," she said before fainting. "Oops, did we kill her?" Chiyoko asked poking Sachiko with a stick. "I'm not sure, is she still breathing?" I asked leaning down. "If she isn't, should we throw sempai's body in the river to erase all evidence?" Miyu asked as if it was a normal thing, I could guess that the boys were getting a little freaked out by now. "And if you guys say anything," I smirk bringing out a knife (something I use for sculpting ^_^), smiling sadistically at them. "This will meet you," I say holding it out in a dangerous position making them all sweat nervously. "Heave," Suzu said as they prepare to throw Sachiko's body in the river. "Ho!" we all squeal as her body came back to life only to be thrown into the river. "Oops, looks like she was alive," I say giggling lightly. "D-DAMN YOU ALL!!!" we heard her scream… but somehow, it was too close and there was no splash. We all look at the side where we threw her only to find her clinging onto the bridge. "Oh Sachiko-chan! You're still alive! I was so worried about you!" Shiori smiled, making Sachiko more annoyed. "And you're planning to kill me _yourself_?!" she yelled outraged. "Don't say that, it sounds so ugly!" I joke. "President-san, should we let her live this time?" Mariko asked Suzu who took a second glance at Sachiko before replying, "We'll spare her life for now."

We all helped her up laughing in the process and as soon as she landed on her feet, we all took our partners and ran away before she could kill any of us. My partner, coincidently became Fuji. He looked at me with a questioning look which I only replied with a smile before running off, dragging him behind me.

We ended up hiding in a garden-like place behind the bushes. It was a little stuffy, but it was better so that she wouldn't think someone was there ^_^. "Echizen-san, why are we hiding?" Fuji asked me in a whisper. "If she find us, she'll kill us!" I smiled at him making him sweat drop. "Was it really necessary to throw her…?" he asked nervously. "Don't worry about it! We do it all the time," I say giggling slightly. His face suddenly became hot pink, I wondered why. "What's wrong Fuji-kun?" I asked nervously. Suddenly, I realized what he was red about, I was practically sitting on his lap and he had no choice but to put his arms around my waist because of the stuffiness. I made an apologetic sign. "Sorry, please let's just stay like this for a while, just until I receive the message from Shiori, telling me it was ok," I whisper, he nodded, still red.

**~Chiyoko's P.O.V**

My plan worked, Echizen and Fuji are now together, I'm just so good. I was actually the one who pushed Fuji towards Echizen, knowing that she'd just grab a random guy behind her. It was always like that, now I'm with Inui, hiding inside his home. He said that it wasn't possible for Sachiko to find us there so I followed. "From my recent observations, you are trying to put Echizen Nanami-san and Fuji together, yes?" he asked as we enter his room. I smirked at him and he got the message. "Why them though?" he asked putting his notebook up, ready to write whatever information that came from my mouth. "You see, Fuji has had a crush on Echizen ever since 1st year, that's why he's always so uneasy with her, especially when it came to talking to her," I explained with him jotting down every word. "Sadaharu! Someone's here's for you!" his mother called from below when suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a furious Sachiko. "S-Sachi…ko…" I stutter sweating slightly. "Hello… goodbye…" she said before everything went………. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~Fuji's P.O.V**

I was now blushing furiously at the girl in front of me, I'm only glad that it was dark or else she would have seen how red my face was right now. This is all Chiyoko's fault, if she hadn't pushed me that time Nanami wouldn't have got me and I wouldn't be put into this position. I mean who _wouldn't_ be embarrassed in my position now? It wasn't just the fact that my first and only crush was in front of me, it was also our _position_…. She was… sitting on my legs, she was so close… too close, though this almost didn't bother her at all, it bothered me. But I knew that we couldn't go out, right now, Kiyoko-san was very dangerous, if we were to be caught, we could both get killed (according to Nanami). Suddenly, it hit me. Chiyoko wasn't known as "Tenshi" for nothing. She is Seigaku's Famed Matchmaker, if she sees that you look good with another person, she'll hook you up, she's an expert for that. Now I was beginning to sweat, I knew exactly what her plan was now… she is trying to hook me up with Nanami. _Ring! Ring!_ Nanami's phone went off.

"Hello?" she picks it up.

"_Nana-chan! Sachiko's―_" but the voice who seemed to be Natsuki-san was cut off followed by a scream.

This wasn't a good thing, we both knew. Nanami started to sweat as a dark figure approached us. "Echizen…" it growled. After that, everything went **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Reverlance: Well, that's chapter 3 everyone! Sorry for the long wait, teachers are really piling it up on us!

Nanami: Hahahahaha! Sachiko-chan is funny! ^_^

Fuji: *still awestruck by what just happened* 6//////_//////6

Nanami: Fuji-kun? Fuji-kun? 0­_0?

Chiyoko: *Smirking*

Ryoma: *Glaring*

Reverlance: Here's a sneak peak of the next chap!

Nanami: Chapter 4: Shopping!

Fuji: Ano, is Nanami-san here?

Shiori: Zombie-chan!

Nanami: Finished! All 100 plates!

Ryoma: Demo onee-chan…

Fuji: So Echizen-san, where do we start?

­­­­­­­­­Please wait for the next chapters~!


End file.
